Déprime
by Ga3lle
Summary: Ichigo déprime. Heureusement que Rukia est là pour lui remonter le moral !


**Blabla de l'auteur: **_Hey les gens ! Pfou, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai rien posté... Voilà une nouvelle fic avec mes deux persos "phares", j'ai nommé...Rukia & Ichigo! Dans cette fic, ils ont ...des réactions très très inhabituelles. Peut-être que je suis un peu sortie de leurs personnalités. Mais chaque personne peut agir d'une manière totalement imprévisable sous le coup d'une émotion donc...bref, faut voir. xD_

**Disclaimer:** _les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination de Tite Kubo et sont, par conséquent, sa propriété._

_Bon, eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le garçon s'asseoit en tailleur sur son lit et regarde la neige qui tombe et recouvre le sol de son manteau blanc.

Pense. Se souvient.

Elle pousse la porte de la chambre. Elle sait qu'il y est. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Il est assis sur le lit et regarde au dehors. Son visage est triste et le coeur de la jeune fille se serre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut détester le voir malheureux.

A quoi peut-il donc bien penser pour avoir une telle expression peinte sur ses traits ?

S'approche de lui. Ne sait comment faire cesser le cours des pensées du garçon. Hésite.

- C'est beau l'hiver. Tout ce blanc.

Oups. Il l'a remarqué.

Elle s'avance alors jusqu'au niveau du garçon. Son regard se pose sur le paysage immaculé qu'a prit Karakura.

- Oui, répond-elle simplement.

Le silence les enveloppe tous les deux.

Elle s'asseoit sur le lit aux côtés de son ami. Fait errer son regard au-delà de la fenêtre.

Dire quelque chose. Le rassurer. Lui parler. Peu importe le sujet mais elle doit lui parler.

Ca ne lui va pas d'avoir cette mine-là. Et ça ne lui va pas à elle de s'inquiéter.

- Tu es chiant, lâche-t-elle.

Su-per. Quel tact, quelle élégance. Les mots ont franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de les penser.

Vraiment douée pour remonter le moral. Ah ça oui.

Pourtant c'est pas si mal. Le jeune homme a tiqué et l'étonnement se marque sur ses traits.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il un brin hébété.

Rukia sourit. Il devrait avoir l'habitude. Il sait bien qu'elle a une manière particulière de remonter le moral.

Pourtant il la fixe, avec ce même regard où se mêlent surprise et tristesse.

Aïe. Quel imbécile alors. Pourquoi il a ce regard là ? Elle déteste quand il a ce regard là.

C'est pas pour de vrai ce qu'elle dit. C'est juste pour le faire réagir. Mais apparemment il capte pas.

Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle allait s'y prendre autrement cette fois, vu la manière discrète par laquelle elle s'était glissée dans la chambre. Peut-être qu'il avait cru qu'elle lui murmurerait des mots rassurants et ces formules vides qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation: " T'inquiètes pas...Ca va aller...Ca va aller."

Peut-être que c'était de ça dont il avait besoin.

Rukia enfouit son visage dans une de ses mains.

- Je suis désolée.

Il ne répond pas. Elle relève la tête et voit que le regard du garçon est à nouveau plongé sur l'étendue blanche qui couvre les trottoirs.

- Pourquoi est ce que je suis chiant ? demande-t-il de cette voix neutre qu'il a quand il est mal.

Rukia pose ses yeux sur le visage tourné du garçon, la mine confuse.

- Oh, t'entends pas quand on te cause ?

Rukia n'eut pas le temps d'être surprise. Il lui avait empoigné la tête et la secouait de droite à gauche avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Il stoppe son geste, la fixe avec intensité.

Du rouge colore les joues de Rukia. C'est une des rares situations où elle ne sait que faire.

Ichigo laisse peser son regard sur elle encore un moment. Puis il lui libère la tête et lâche en grognant:

- C'est toi qu'est chiante... On peut pas déprimer en paix quand t'es dans les parages...

Un rire échappe à Rukia et un sourire timide étire ses lèvres. Sa tête est penchée sur sa poitrine.

Et Ichigo croie qu'elle pleure. Embarassé, il tente de s'excuser:

- C'était pour rire...Je ...Rukia...Tu sais que...

La jeune fille _(oui bon c'est relatif ^^")_ ne le laisse pas finir; elle saisit la tête rousse du garçon et la cale contre elle , sa tête reposant sur les cheveux d'Ichigo, au comble de l'étonnement.

C'est le genre de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de la part de Rukia. Elle aussi.

- Tu vas mieux, murmure-t-elle.

Ichigo se fend en un sourire.

- Ouais, répond-il.

* * *

_Voilà ! Vous avez apprécié ?...Ou pas ? Une petite review pour me le dire ? ^^_


End file.
